Guilt
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: A MarianRobin drabble set at the end of Get Carter. S2Ep8 Slightly angsty, but gets better. Robin understands a little more about Marian thanks to Little John.


Ok so this is set at the end of Get Carter. A little Robin/Marian drabble, it's rather angsty to start with, but it gets better, Robin finds out why Marian was acting weird all day and not like the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, BBC does. If I did you would know.

Guilt

Marian sat at the edge of the outlaw's camp, her knees were drawn up to her chest, she was looking out at the forest but she wasn't really seeing it, her eyes had long glazed over with unshed tears. She didn't like fighting with Robin, but that was all they seemed to do. Marian was still dwelling on the death of her Father; she couldn't comprehend why Robin hadn't understood what was wrong with her. Surely he could see that she was feeling guilty and still grieving. Robin could see her, they had called a truce yet there was clearly something bothering her, he got to his feet and headed towards her, but a hand on his chest stopped him; "John?" he looked up at the big man for an explanation.

"You want to understand her?" he asked and Robin nodded; "She is still grieving for her father, it is understandable that she will want to act out. He was murdered and she wants revenge, surely you saw how angry Carter was when he wanted revenge, yet you are stifling her. She wants to scream but you're placing a hand over her mouth." Robin was not sure if he had ever heard Little John speak as much as he did now, it was so very out of character that it caused Robin to stop and really listen; "Let her know that you miss him too," he paused and Robin looked over at her.

"I do miss him." He said honestly.

John sighed and shook his head; "When your father died, you wanted to hurt someone did you not?" Robin looked down at his feet suddenly ashamed, how had he not seen sooner what was wrong; "I think you have some talking to do." John told him letting Robin move towards Marian again.

"Thank you." Robin told him as he moved closer to her. His footsteps rustled as leaves crunched underfoot, he noticed Marian wipe her eyes hastily and all he wanted to do was reach out to her and hold her, tell her that it would all be alright. Of course he could not make such predictions and he wasn't sure if Marian would let him hold her in the first place; "Marian." She whipped around blindly, her vision clearly blurred by her tears; "We need to talk, about today." He told her. He should have known that their little truce was merely not enough; she sniffed and nodded wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I am sorry." She whispered, he wasn't sure what she was sorry for, her rash actions in the morning that could have had them all killed, the temper with which she spoke to him, or was she apologising for her tears. He smiled down at her sadly; "Do you understand yet?" she asked him, the pleading look in her eyes told him how much pain she was in, he nodded slowly.

"I was a fool, I should have known that it had something to do with your father." He said kneeling down to face her; "You wanted to get revenge for his death." He told her, she nodded, seeing now that he knew what she was feeling. At last. He moved to her and pressed his lips quickly to her forehead, he wanted her to know that he was here for her; "I'm sorry that I didn't see sooner." He said looking down at her. She had closed her eyes and was smiling, he hugged her to him, he was pleased to feel her relax against him.

"I should have said something." She said giving him an excuse, sharing the blame, she pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek; "We're together now, we should talk." She said and he nodded before kissing her nose, this elicited a giggled from his lady. A giggle that he found irresistible, he drew her to him and kissed her properly their lips moved against each other, Marian smiled against him feeling him pushing her backwards onto the ground. The two young lovers landed on the hard ground with a thud before they both broke apart and began laugh; "I like the way you talk." Marian told him, the pair now lay beside one another on the ground.

Robin grinned at her; "That was a rather, enjoyable conversation." He said humour dancing in his eyes. Marian grinned it was quite clear that she agreed with him. The two of them lay in silence looking up at the canopy of trees above them; "Will you be alright?" Robin asked breaking the comfortable silence that they had fallen into. Marian's head was now resting on Robin's shoulder, she turned into him and looked up at him.

"I will be fine," she paused and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze; "now that I am with you." The second part was whispered but he had heard her. He smiled to himself please with her response, and glad that she would be ok now.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head; "Good." He said with finality. The conversation was done, Robin had got the final word, Marian was happy to let him have it, glad that he understood her.

In the outlaws camp, Little John smiled to himself, young love was something to light up anyone's hearts. He had done his part, and perhaps thanks to him they would get a few days peace without the pair of them arguing. Hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Because well, I felt that the truce was a little too easy. And Robin didn't find out the real reason Marian was being so silly. Anyway, reviews are very nice, no flames thank you. 


End file.
